


Here for You

by aretia, basedongalra



Series: Galra Affection Appreciation [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/pseuds/aretia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/basedongalra/pseuds/basedongalra
Summary: tumblr:basedongalratwitter:galradata





	Here for You

The nest seemed so empty without Antok’s huge stature to fill most of it. Kolivan never liked how cold it was laying in his usual spot without having Antok’s chest pressed to his back. Tonight he’d have to suffer with that loss, and he had no clue if it would remain empty after that. 

Letting out a small huff, Kolivan ran a hand over Antok’s impression in the sheets. They still felt somewhat warm from the last time they had laid together. It was well into the night shift, Thace and Regris were already fast asleep but until Ulaz returned, Kolivan wouldn’t be able to sit still. 

Ulaz had told him to go home and rest. Kolivan supposed that having him pacing around his infirmary didn’t make Ulaz’s job any easier. Still, Kolivan would not be able to sleep until Ulaz returned from his shift and gave him the news. Either he had been able to save Antok… or he hadn’t. 

Kolivan would never blame Ulaz for the outcome, even if it turned out that Antok was too far gone to save. They had all seen the damage that the druid’s blow had left, and Kolivan only blamed himself for allowing them to get to Antok, when he should have been the one protecting his mate. At least if Ulaz brought bad news, he would lay with Kolivan so that he wouldn’t have to be alone that night. That was why the Blade encouraged its members to form multiple intimate relationships, since they were so accustomed to loss. He couldn’t replace Antok, but Ulaz would provide the comfort that he needed.

His ears perked up when the door creaked open, and Ulaz stepped inside. He was smiling, so that was probably a good sign, unless he was only trying to soften the blow. “Kolivan,” he greeted him.

“How is he, Ulaz?” Kolivan cut right to the point. He added on, “Don’t hold back.” 

Ulaz took a deep breath through his nostrils and shifted his shoulders back. “Antok is still fighting to survive,” Ulaz said, with resignation in his voice, and Kolivan braced himself. “But it looks like he’s going to make it.” 

Kolivan breathed a sigh of relief as the tension drained from his body. “Can I see him?”

“He’s still heavily sedated,” said Ulaz. “But tomorrow, you should be able to.” Ulaz kneeled down and settled next to Kolivan in his nest. “I’m off my shift. For now, you have me.”

“Thank you, Ulaz,” Kolivan said. Ulaz leaned closer to him, rubbing their noses together.

Kolivan closed his eyes. For the first time since Antok had been injured, he allowed himself to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [basedongalra](https://basedongalra.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [galradata](https://twitter.com/galradata)  
> 


End file.
